


A series about Love

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi started dating after the alcoholic Panta prank Himiko pulled. Some students don't get why they're together or how they got together in the first place, other than Yumeno and Toujo. This is a path to their relationship where they take it slow, having a few fights and listening to the people around them.





	A series about Love

It's a beautiful day out in the sun, even if everyone is in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. It's especially beautiful for Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. His fingers are going through purple streams of hair of the Ultimate Supreme Leader as he is sleeping peacefully on his lap. Saihara is admiring his adorable face. They have been dating for a few days. 

He couldn't be any happier than he is now. He wouldn't have met him if they weren't trapped here. Then again, this guy can make one have a lot of grief with his lying and his pranks. Yes, they did promise that they won't lie to each other, but that doesn't stop him from pranking the poor detective and making him go in loops with some of his lies. Shuichi feels very satisfied whenever he's around him.

Sometimes, he questions why he decided to go out the guy. Now thinking about it, what will be everyone's reaction to them going out? He knows that some of the guys aren't going to be too happy, but maybe some of them will support their decision. By some of them, he means Tsumugi since she's the one who loves stuff like this. Mui wouldn't give two shits about it. 

He sighed wondering if anyone will see them the same way again. Maybe not, but either way, Shuichi has him. That's all that matters to him right now. Purple eyes opened, showing off their beautiful deep hues as a teasing shine shone through them. "Is my beloved Saihara-chan admiring me?" Kokichi giggled through his smirk. 

Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend. It made his boyfriend smile too. Kokichi cupped the detective's cheek feeling the soft, pale skin of his face. Shuichi is too cute for him to resist. That's no lie. He couldn't lie about that to anyone at all, whether he wanted to or not. 

They promised he couldn't lie to him at all, but it's so much fun to mess with the detective's brain. It turns out that he began to love his lies too. Slowly but surely, so he'll keep his boyfriend entertained as much as he can. He doesn't care if anyone else thinks that it's odd that they're dating. He likes him that much to ignore his classmates' words. 

Right now, they shouldn't worry about little things like that. They'll enjoy the simplest things about each other. That's all that matters. Nothing else. 

 


End file.
